Who is Dating Who?
by kawaiimiku
Summary: Ever since Monta got rejected by Mamori he starts to notice things. Not only that, but apparently Sena is dating. And that he might as well be the only single person in his team. ?/Sena ?/Monta Multiple Pairings
1. Monta learns to observe

Title: Who is doing who?

Pairings: ?/Monta, ?/Sena, multiple

Rating: T

Warnings: boy X boy love, cursing (courtesy of Hiruma and others too), suggestive material, not beta'ed (in need of one)

Summary: Ever since Monta got rejected by Mamori he starts to notice things. Not only that, but apparently Sena is dating. And that he might as well be the only single person in his team.

A/N: Your basic story 'OMG, Sena is dating, who is he dating?' with a twist. You'll see as the story goes on. Also be warned of my obsession with Monta eating bananas erotically.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Monta finally decides to confess to Mamori it comes as a huge shock to him. Gently, she had brushed him off. "I'm sorry, you are a wonderful boy, but I already like someone else…"

It had hurt and it had been Hiruma's fault. The demonic captain had practically blackmailed him to confess. With what, you may ask. He had a picture of a naked Monta eating a banana. Everything that could be seen was seen, and the way he was eating the banana was… erotic in a way. How Hiruma had managed to get that kind of picture was a mystery. At first he thought it was a fake, a Photoshop, but truth to be told he, more than once had eaten bananas while being naked (after taking a bath, he had been hungry all those times and craving bananas).

Still, now that his mind wasn't filled with Mamori, he started to notice things that he usually didn't. The way Sena's legs' muscle flexed and worked out as he ran the field. The way Hiruma glared the field, with hawk's eyes choosing the point where to send the ball, how his arm raised and threw the ball with the precision of a bullet. How Musashi's leg muscle contracted as he kicked the ball. Kurita's eyebrow frowning together, teeth gritting as he pushed forward, Komosubi copying the same. It was fascinating.

But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. There were a lot more of things he did noticed too. For example, the way Jumonji texted: The first time would be after morning practice, during the first hour of class. He wouldn't text again until a little before lunch, then again after lunch, the last time he saw him text was as classes were over and before afternoon practice. It was strange, maybe he had a girlfriend. It wouldn't surprise him, he was good looking, but he seemed weary of girls. While he didn't mind the attention, he didn't look as if he wanted to date any of them.

He also noticed that whenever Sena decline walking to school with him and/or Mamori he would always come sweaty, carrying a half empty bottle of water and a satisfied look in his eyes, smiling. Apparently, for the upcoming finals Sena had taken a new training regime to running in the mornings. In order not to exhaust himself, he had decided to do it in alternate days, one day running, the next no running, then the next day running and so on (Sometime she would run to school, other not)…

Sena hadn't been the only one with more stuff added to their daily. He, Hiruma would be practicing passes with Taki, Musashi and Sena trying to intercept him. According to Hiruma this would help Monta deal with any kind of situation that was presented to him such as: height (Taki and Musashi), speed (Sena) and power (Musashi). Also it would help the others work better with defense. Hiruma wasn't concerned with defense, but the practice would be a nice one-side effect of boosting up their defense by 0.2%.

One day, out of the blue Hiruma had sent Musashi to the other side of the planet in order for him to train his kicking under extreme conditions, specifically to the Antarctica. No one was amused. Then Kurita started to receive his special training with Banba. Musashi returned back to the team one week before Kurita. He hadn't liked Hiruma's 'little' stun and it showed. He kept grumbling and muttering to himself, not to add the obvious bags under his eyes. Oddly enough, to Monta it resembled a married couple having a spat, with Kurita being the child being sent away so he wouldn't see the domestic violence.

Then there was Yukimitsu who had the same morning running regime as Sena, and had to stay, sometimes overnight with Hiruma to practice his catching and once he was done, he would run back home alternatively like in the mornings. More specifically, the days he didn't run in the morning he would run them in the night. He was the one was having the hardest time of all, practicing more than the others in order to improve and build up his stamina.

Monta noticed Sena being worried about the studious boy. "Don't worry, Yuki-san is strong." He said one morning, placing a hand on Sena's shoulder smiling. It was truth, out of everyone in the football team; Yukimitsu was the one who had the strongest will out of them all. "You are right… Yuki-san, fight!" The boy cheered, making the bookworm player smile and even push himself harder. It was rather a grueling practice, and he had yet to give his best. He was going to do it. He was going to get better for the team and himself.

That was when Monta noticed Sena starting to get distracted. It had been just a little while after the Seibu Wild Gunmen had lost against the Hakushu Dinosaurs. He seemed nervous and fidgety, worrying about everyone, especially about Hiruma and Yukimitsu.

"Don't worry Sena-kun; I doubt Hiruma-san is going to make me play but if I do… I'm not going to get hurt, the hard training I have been doing will not be for nothing."

He had just accidentally come in while Sena and Yukimitsu were apparently talking in private. In order to not disturb he stayed behind a while, hidden and listening in. He knew it was rude and intrusive of him, but he couldn't help himself, and also, like Sena he was worried as well.

"But that Gaou… He is so big and… I'm worried he is going to crush everyone! What if he comes in after Hiruma-san? Or after Monta while he is catching a pass, or Taki, or you… What if he crushed the line? Or get to Musashi-san after his kick?"

At that moment Monta started to think that Sena was channeling in Mamori. Who knew the girl's presence in his life would make him a mother hen? If only he had a camera to film Sena and the show him and laugh at it, because seriously, Sena was acting just like Mamori… Thinking about her still hurt him. He shook his head, and concentrated in only looking at the pair of them. Yukimitsu's hands were on Sena's shoulder, gripping him in what looked like reassurance.

"I'll be ok, we'll be ok. We'll have just to believe in Hiruma and the team. We'll go the Christmas Bowl, didn't we promise?"

That seemed to do it, snap Sena out of his trance but Monta had his doubts. Though Sena looked better than before, the worry was still showing in his eyes. That was when Sena hugged the other boy tightly. Monta had a feeling things would only go downhill from there.

And they did. Sena just kept getting worse and worse until Hiruma pulled him aside, dragging him to the clubhouse and god knows what happened. Just that once they came out, Sena's face was flushed as he packed his stuff and went home and Hiruma wasn't carrying any weapon, his lips set on a hard line. After Sena was gone, Hiruma started to drill them, making the practice thrice harder than it already was. Monta wanted to curse Sena for making Hiruma mad and also wished for Musashi or Kurita to be back so they could calm down the devil. They were the only ones with that capability. Mamori could, to certain extent, she tried to, but all that she received was a hard glare. Hiruma wasn't happy and it showed.

After practice Monta went to visit Sena, where he found the Huh-Huh brothers and Komosubi tagging along. "It's not like we are worried about Sena, but if he keep letting his emotions get the better of him, we will be crushed. And it will not be that monster's doing." Jumonji explained himself. Trying hard, but failing to look not worried about the small running back. "Sena… weaken!" Komosubi added. It was noted a translator was needed.

"Oh he says Sena needs to get back on his feet. If he doesn't, the team will weaken. It's imperative for him to get back to his old self or the team won't stand a chance!" Mihae, Sena's mom translated. The football players (minus Komosubi) could only stare in mild horror. Only strong people could understand the strong language… Yet somehow Mihae had done it…Monta didn't want to think about it.

"Sena is up in his room. It's so nice to see that my son has friends that worry about him! Just awhile ago a -"

"Darling, I think they want to see Sena." Her husband interrupted from where he sat, reading his newspaper calmly.

"Oh right, I'll-"

"No worries Kobakaya-san, I know the way." Monta interrupted her.

"Oh well. I'll go make cookies for you boys then."

When they went up to Sena's room, they were surprised. He was looking better than before. Apparently Hiruma sending him off homes had been a good choice.

"Huh?" "Huh?" "Huh, you worried us!"

The Huh-huh brothers chorused together.

"Worried." Komosubi added. They would just have to guess what he had said.

"I'm sorry everyone. I just… I guess Gaou-san really scared but now, I'm not anymore. Thanks to Hiruma-san and-"

"Don't do it again!" Monta interrupted him. "I mean it. We are not a weak team, even if Gaou comes down on us and try to crush us, we won't be crushed! If he crushes us, we will stand and keep fighting, even we can't use our arms anymore*!"

"Dummy, for once the monkey is right." Jumonji added. Sena smiled weakly. He had been an idiot for over worrying himself. Then Monta grinned and quickly tackled him. But Sena, being who he is, already used to being tackled (by people who were twice their size, And much stronger) didn't budge from the sudden attack, and instead wrapped his arms around Monta, steadying him. "…fun…"That was when Komosubi joined in, followed by the Huh-huh brothers making him fall now. Everyone started to laugh like maniacs, probably even resembled Hiruma. That had been the moment Sena realized what he had missed. They were a team, a team that wouldn't be taken down easily, and would always stand together and that was their strongest point.

During that moment, surrounded by the smell of testosterone was when Monta noticed something odd on Sena's neck. There was a slightly visible mark, something that resembled a bite. Did a vampire bit his best friend? That couldn't be, vampires didn't exist, but hickeys did. "Sena… is that a hickey?" He suddenly asked. The huddle suddenly came apart. The Huh-huh brothers jumping back, Komosubi rolling to the side and Monta still on top of Sena, eyes glued to the neck. "N-no… M-maybe… It doesn't matter!" Sena quickly repelled, pushing him off.

"Huh, a hickey?" "Huh, hickey!" "Huh? The Huh-huh brothers seemed too shocked to make any sense. "…lover…!" And that was the only time Monta ever wished that he could understand the strong language.

Next day was a mixture of awkwardness and relief. Sena was back to his normal self, running at his top speed, making Hiruma happy and the team happy because Hiruma wasn't trying to actually kill them. Then there was the awkward feeling. He had though Sena as celibate for life, at least until he saw the hickey. Was Sean in a relationship? And with who? How far had they gone? It was intriguing. Could it be Mamori? No, not her… She… It would make sense; Mamori was always all over him… But it was all motherly, right? Then again, she had side she already liked someone, and that someone could be Sena and she probably had given him a hickey… If it was true, then, even if broke his heart twice, he would support them.

But Mamori wasn't the only girl around Sena. There was Suzuna, who seemed more the type to leave a hickey than Mamori. And she didn't treat Sena as a kid and treated him like a boy, perhaps as a boyfriend. He had noticed every time she looked at Sena, the worry in her eyes, her faith and then the relief after winning a game. And Sena looked more comfortable under her care than Mamori's… So maybe, just maybe he wasn't necessarily dating Mamori.

All he had to do was investigate the whole thing and find if he was going out with Suzuna or Mamori. He failed to notice the devil captain clacking behind him.

Oh, this was going to be so much fun for Hiruma. He would make sure to trail behind the monkey. It would be extremely entertaining to watch him, see him realizes he was getting one side of the equation wrong and then realizing the whole truth. The monkey was looking at the wrong places and the wrong times. Maybe the monkey would help him grow his blackmail notebook. Oh yes, even if he didn't, it was going to be fun.

To Be Continued

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: I have some couple ideas, I definitely know who is Sena dating *snickers*, there will be hints through the entire story. Though I may change that, who knows~

Also, who would like to see with Sena, and Monta? What couples do you want to see?

KE KE KE KE KE KE KE


	2. A locker is not a good hiding spot

A/N: Oh my god, I'm surprised. I have never seen this many reviews at the same time. For those who had been asking for Akaba/Sena don't worry, all I have to say Akaba is going to make his appearance later. It's not his turn yet, you'll see.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Monta didn't know if spying on Sena was a good idea. But at the time, it seemed too good to pass. Sena had a girlfriend and Monta didn't know it. It wasn't fair. Then again he could be dating Mamori and avoiding telling him in order not to hurt him. Damn him. Wouldn't it better to just ask him? It would steal the fun from spying on him. But if he was found, it would be bad. Maybe asking was a better idea. So he decided it was better to ask.

"Sena," he swallowed nervously. Maybe asking wasn't such a good idea after all. "are you dating?" Great, now it was out. Monta watched nervously as Sena reacted. He blinked once, then twice before speaking. "I…err… um… I… I'm so sorry for not telling you before!" There it was. Sena started to bow in front of him, apologizing. He never changes, after all. "So, you are dating." It was a statement, not a question. "Is it Mamori-chan? Or maybe it's Suzuna?" Sena rose up rapidly, staring at him. He blinked, confused. "What?"

"Are you" Monta swallowed "dating Mamori-chan or Suzuna?" Sena blinked again. He had distracted look in his face, as if he didn't quite believe him. There was something Monta was missing. "Sena?" he tried again.

Just when Sena had gained the momentum to speak, gunfire stopped him from doing so. Hiruma had heard him, and started to fire with his AK around the locker room, making everyone hop from side to side avoiding the pin pointed with accurate bullets. "YA-HA!"

Monta inwardly cursed at Hiruma, something that earned him a couple of more bullets than the others. Curse the devil! More bullets! Just he was about to find the truth. Once Hiruma was done, he pointed a long finger towards him and Sena. "Fucking monkey, fucking shrimp, it's time for a game." The way Hiruma was smiling was dangerous, it was inhuman. "It's obvious the fucking chibi is getting fucked, the question is; by who? So, it's up to you fucking monkey to find out who is fucking the fucking chibi, feel free to ask for the help, of all those fucking idiots."

Monta was in shock. He could have done things very simply and get an answer, or get complicated, chose the first, but Hiruma went and twisted the whole thing. Now, he doubted Sena was going to tell him who he was dating.

"Don't worry Monta-kun, I will find who is dating Sena-kun or date him myself, ahaha!" Taki spins besides him, sparkled from left to right. He doubted Taki was going to be of any left, meanwhile Hiruma only clacked.

"I'm sorry Monta-kun… If only I would have told you sooner, don't worry I'll…"

"Oh no, you won't, fucking shrimp, your mission is to prevent Monta from finding out who is fucking you. Let's say, Monta, you have one week to find out who is fucking the shrimp. If you don't, you'll get a punishment, if you find out within the week, the punishment goes to Sena. It's going to be a race YA-HA!"

Now he had to find out who was dating Sena, otherwise, his life would be in great jeopardy. "Before I forget, all of you fucking idiots can choose who to help, if you don't fucking help, you'll get a fucking punishment, and if the person you help fails their mission, you too the fucking punishment. Asking for outside help is also allowed."

Monta wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out ever again. Sena accompanied him with the same sentiment. "Best of luck to the both of us… Hiruma-san is mean." Sena gently offered his hand. Monta took it and shock it. "It begins now, the race of who doesn't get punished."

And so the race began.

The rest of the day went normally as usual, well as normal as it would be with Hiruma hanging around. That was until he saw Sena sneak away from sight. Monta followed him, sneaking as well. What he didn't notice was Taki following him for no reason at all.

Monta saw as Sena looking around until he spotted a large tree besides the clubroom and went there, behind it, pulling out his cell phone. Meanwhile Monta snuck up inside a bush very near to Sena. That was when he saw Taki, almost panicked out loud, pulled Taki by the arm, and hiding under the bush, clamping his mouth shut.

Sena heard a rustle of something, looked around, saw nothing and sighed in relief.

Monta sighed in relief as well, they hadn't been seen. HE whispered roughly behind Taki's ear, earning a blush. "Don't make a sound, max."

Sena looked at his cell phone, then started to press buttons on it; probably sending a text. He waited a couple of seconds before the phone began beeping, and then pressed more buttons. It went that way for a couple minutes before the phone began to ring and Sena picked it up. Could he be possibly talking to his lover?

Silence, the person on the other line was speaking. "Yes, that's right." A pause, Sena blushed. "Well, I was thinking we could g-go on a d-date or s-something." Another pause, Sena was starting to look nervous. "Yes, so will you go or not?" A lengthily pause. Sena's eyes widened, a strange sound came from his phone followed by a nervous chuckle. "W-wait, what?! Are you sure?" This pause was more shorter. "But…" Yet again, another pause. "Alright then, see you later after school." And Sena hanged up.

Sena had just set up a date with his lover…. Wait, Monta started to think. Why would Sena need to call his lover if said lover could be Suzuna or Mamori. Couldn't he just go and ask them in front? Then again, Sena was probably trying to be sneaky, and acting in such a way he wouldn't notice he was asking them on a date. In order for Monta not to know who was the lover and for him to get punished instead of himself.

"Sneaky… Very sneaky… Sena…" Taki squirmed under his hold, managing to get away as Sena walked the other way, back to training. Thank goodness for his naivety since he didn't notice Taki crawling out of the bush and Monta tackling him down.

"Mukyaa!" Monta screeched once Sena was away. Taki looked undignified. "Aha! Monta-kun, I never knew you felt that way for-"

What the hell?

"-but I'm afraid I'll have to decline-"

Before Taki was even finished Monta had sprinted away. He didn't want to think what Taki had just implied. Just how stupid a human could be? Then again, it was Taki.

Monta knew one thing for sure now. Sena had a date with his lover, for today after school. And with his vast knowledge, Sena and Mamori or Suzuna (she was always at their school) would walk away from school together. So all he had to do was follow him, silently. What he didn't count was Taki spinning behind him, apparently wanting to tag along.

He needed to lose Taki, otherwise he would be noticed. He spotted Huh-huh brothers nearby. Grinning, he went towards him with Taki behind. Jumonji turned, eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you want monkey?" Monta's ears flashed red. "Mukyaa I am not a monkey MAX!" He protested, Taki said "are too!"

"Forgetting that bit about me being a monkey" His eyes twitched, hating calling himself a monkey. "I need your help to get rid of the idiot." Togano looked up from his manga. "Why?" Monta sighed; should he tell them or not? Telling them would probably complicate things, but there was no other way he could come up with how to get rid of Taki. So he told them everything, including Sena's upcoming date and Taki becoming a nuisance.

"Huh?!"

"Huh?!"

"Huh?!"

Monta was beginning to see why they were called brothers, even if they weren't blood related. After their very much typical reaction, he asked. "Well?"

"We are coming too." Kuroki proclaimed, earning a depressed sigh. "Whatever." Jumonji glared at him. It sounded like a good idea! They could help him get a better tracking of Sena and a different perspective of Sena and his date's interactions. Wait, hold on… Wasn't he forgetting something?

"Then how do we get rid of Taki? He won't be exactly silent you know MAX." With his name mentioned, Taki started to spin and laugh. "Let's take him with us then. We'll change turns in who gets to keep him quiet." Jumonji offered, Monta frowned. "How are we going to keep him quiet?"

"We clamp his mouth shut and hold him tightly, making sure he doesn't slip away." Monta didn't see how that was going to work. It would just bring mental scars to the poor soul who had to do the job. He had done that before when he had spied on Sena talking on his cell phone before and it wasn't fun. He could still feel Taki's saliva in his hand.

"Why don't we just do it Hiruma-style?" Monta only admitted this to himself. Togano was the smartest Huh-Huh brothers of all of them. He knew the right thing to say and at the right moment. Also, his idea was the far better one.

That was how Monta and the Huh-Huh brothers and a tied down, mouth taped Taki found themselves following after Sena, just as practice ended for that day. Jumonji had Taki swung over his shoulder, being the stronger and more cautious one of the bunch.

Silently, hiding on bushes and behind walls, they followed Sena. Said boy had went back to the club's locker room alongside Yukimitsu, both were talking animatedly. Inside the got out of their dirtied up football clothes and went inside the showers. Meanwhile Jumonji almost dropped Taki, making sounds and almost alerting Sena and Yukimitsu they were inside.

Yukimitsu had heard something, told Sena not to worry that he was going to find out what the sound was. Wearing only a skimpy towel he went outside, looking for anyone who might have come inside, but so far he saw no one. So he went back to the showers, must have been their imaginations, he thought.

Meanwhile, the Huh-huh brothers, Monta and Taki were all cramped up in the small space of one of the lockers; Specifically Musashi's locker room. It smelled pure manliness, combined with sweat, football and others unidentified elements. In other words it stank. Monta was sandwiched in between Jumonji's body and Taki's tied down body with Kuroki and Togano at each side. Monta felt droplets of something falling on top of his hair and forehead. When he looked up, he noticed blood coming out of Jumonji's nose.

Monta wanted to scream and ran away from Jumonji as fast as he could, but it was impossible. Not when there was a high chance of them being found out. Long, suffering minutes later they were finally done, changing back to their usual, normal uniforms. Monta felt more droplets of blood fall on him, and Jumonji smiling in a very perverted way. He wriggled, causing everyone to groan and starting to whisper complains. Then he felt something digging at his thigh.

He wanted to scream, he really did, but Jumonji's hand had clumped his mouth shut.

"Did you hear something?" Sena's voice was heard. "No, I don't think so." was Yukimitsu's reply. "Uh… Maybe there is a ghost in the locker rooms?"

Monta bit Jumonji's hand, causing the taller boy whimper and jump in surprise, hitting his head. Uh-oh, they had just made a very notorious noise.

Taki writhed under the confines of the ropes, and struggled to speak, only moans coming out of his taped mouth. He believed to have been kidnapped and if he was right he had just heard Sena and Yukimitsu talking outside.

Meanwhile outside, Sena heard a clank followed by suspicious moaning. His question had been answered. There was a ghost in the locker rooms! "HIII!" He yelped, grabbing Yukimitsu by the wrist. "There is a ghost in here! Let's run before it kills us in its revenge!" With that the scared running back ran off, dragging a surprised Yukimitsu outside.

Monta and the Huh-huh brothers heard as Sena ran away, thinking the noise they had caused was from a ghost. All of them sighed in relief in unison. At the same time, Taki's writhing had managed to push the door open, taking everyone by surprise as each of one of them fell into a pile on the floor. Taki was first, followed by Monta, then by Jumonji and lastly Togano and Kuroki. Instead of feeling something digging at his thigh, it was now digging at his ass. Jumonji was definitely a pervert, Monta though wryly to himself.

Somehow, after the locker incident they had managed to follows Sena without any other incidents. Taki, surprisingly was actually being pliant, not making a noise and hoping after them. After awhile Jumonji had gotten tired of carrying him and no one else wanted to carry him.

All of them hid on the bushes, as they saw Sena wait outside of school, looking at his watch nervously. Was he waiting for his date? That was when Monta started to panic. It was Mamori, it was probably Mamori. There was no other explanation. His date came to Deimon High, otherwise why would Sena wait outside of school? Or it could be Suzuna. After all, she practically went there since they never really saw her going to her normal school.

The more the time passed, the more anxious Monta felt, until finally, his date had arrived.

"Huh?!"

"Huh?!"

"Huh?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

*Omake/Blooper*

"Huh?!" Kuroki clamped his mouth.

"Huh?!" Togano clamped his ears.

"Huh?!" Jumonji clamped his eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: I had so much fun writing the locker scene. And I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, I was going to write who had shown up, but then I didn't.

KE KE KE KE KE

All I have to say, I can't wait to write the "date". I have it all planned out. Monta is going to get more mental scars and poor, poor Sena. His date is… well… I'll let you find out in the next chapter.


End file.
